No1X
by Will.of.The.Heart
Summary: There's a new girl coming to Death City. And, apparently all she has is bad luck. She first meets Black Star and is instantly deemed his fangirl. Isn't that something the girl chooses to be?


A/N - Hello everyone! This will be my first Soul Eater story! But, I promise I'm definitely going to finish this one, I've been planning it out in my head for a while. But, you see I have an extremely bad habit of not finishing the stories that I start. But, I've decided to change that.

I can't guarantee when the next update will be since I still want to check if this story in particular gets good ratings. But, please do review if you really like this chapter and you hope to read more of it. It's really going to help out a lot with how fast I update for all of you. Even if there are things that you don't like about it or things you have questions about just put it in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

Oh, by the way! I've decided to write this whole story in third person. It's going to be my first time doing that since I'm really used to writing with first person. I think first person helps you understand and connect with the OC better. But, third person is what allows you to view the story as a whole. You only get a piece through someone's point of view.

* * *

><p>She had said, "Black Star, I'm going to have to go to the store to buy the groceries for tonight's dinner. I won't be able to watch your big speech. But, I'll be home around four o' clock, okay?"<p>

"Make sure you water the plants and, blah, blah, blah, while I'm gone. Oh, and blah, blah, blah."

He didn't really listen to whatever Tsubaki said. He was too busy caught up in himself.

"What a shame, Tsubaki! You're going to miss out on my great speech to the whole academy of how great I am! Guess that's just too bad."

But, what Black Star did get was that Tsubaki was going to be at the store. So when he heard clapping in the audience he was expecting that Tsubaki ran back to hear his magnificent awesomeness.

Tsubaki was the only one who saw his obvious greatness when she clapped for him on their first day at DWMA. That was until he saw another girl standing there clapping for him.

"That was really brave of you to stand up there in front of all those people like that. It was really cool how you…um, spoke with so much pride and courage." She was looking down at her feet while she fiddled with her fingers.

He had never seen her before. She had curly brunette hair just past her shoulders. She wore a blue sweater with a long coat tail. It looked like it came off of Rinoa from Final Fantasy 8. He remembered since this was a video game Black Star had little patience for when he lost. And a white collared dress shirt. Her skirt was made out of black lace but she wore black shorts underneath and brown boots.

What caught his eye was the necklace around her neck. It was pearls with a ruby as the center. It seemed to be something special to her.

Her cheeks were bright red and she looked like she was giving every last bit of confidence to speak to Black Star.

"Oh, I get it. Your one of _those_ types of girls." He said as she looked up confused.

"What do you mean? Do I really come across that way to you?" She took a step back as if she was about to start for a run at any moment.

"Well, yeah it sticks out. In your clothes, your face, the way you look at me." Her face was scrunching up, as if she about to cry.

"What's with the face? I guess some people can't handle how great I am."

"I don't know why you think that, but I'm nothing like what you're suggesting…" She was denying it in his mind.

"I know one when I see one girlie and you are definitely a fangirl!" He declared as he pointed at her accusingly. "Just look at you, you've become hypnotized by my greatness. You can't handle the amazing awesomeness of the mighty Black Star! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He swung his head back as he started laughing. He was completely wrapped up in his own self-absorbed world.

"A fangirl…?" The girl stared at him, he was a strange one.

She had been walking up the steps to properly register herself as a student at DWMA when she saw the massive amount of students crowding at the entrance. It was already after three. If she was correct, school was over by that time. She didn't understand why there were still so many people at the academy.

Until she realized what they were all staring at with "unhappy" looks on their faces. A boy was at the top of the school shouting things that were not very audible. But, she could hear him.

"That's right people stare before your future God, the Great, one and only, awesome, Black Star!"

She stared at him with disbelieve, how could he proclaim such things in public like this. Was he dense or was he that arrogant? But, an admiration began to form for his bold action. It made her feel like she too could have that much confidence in herself, something she's never had.

"Boo, get off the stage!" Someone yelled, as they threw a can and it surprisingly hit the brave boy right in the face.

"Hey, which one of you assholes threw that?" He demanded as he scanned the crowd.

Or never mind, maybe she didn't have confidence to boldly proclaim and never will. Still she couldn't help but admire him for having that confidence.

"You heard me girl," Again he pointed at her. "You're going to be the Great Black Star's fangirl!"

"Wait, huh? Why are you making these decisions on your own? Don't I get a say in this?" The girl started to panic. She admired his confidence, yes. But, all she did was applaud for him. Why did she **have** to be his fan girl? Wasn't that something that a girl **chose** to be out of obsession?

"Well, do you have a problem with it?" Black Star demanded as he put on a threatening mug waiting for her answer. It wasn't until then she noticed just how intimidating his muscular form was compared to her small frame. He wasn't that much taller but he still made her feel small.

Now she felt like she was being bullied into it. She was too nervous to say "yes". Wearily she put up her hands completely intimidated. "Um…no, not at all!"

"Great! You're hired!" Black Star smiled as he went back to laughing. "Now be at the hill tomorrow after school and you'll start your first job, fangirl!" With that he started to run off somewhere.

"Wait, I just moved here! I don't know where that is, Black Star!" She reached out to him hoping he would stop. He never did and just kept on running.

"You didn't even ask for my name!" She shouted in frustration.

"What a horrible way to start living in Death City! You applaud someone and they make you their "official fangirl"." She complained. "Well, I had better go register now."

By the time she made it to the office door after becoming lost in the large school hallways there was a little sign hanging off the door knob that read in bold letters, "**OFFICE CLOSED**".

The girl crouched down in despair knowing she would have to come in tomorrow to register for the academy. She had been depending on the financial aid to live near campus since she had no money to rent an apartment. The school would have provided one for her free of charge as long as she was attending the academy.

"Why me...?" She wondered aloud.

Depressed and with no where else to go she took her one suitcase and wandered around the city. She was hoping there would be a park bench she could find to sleep on for the night.

The only problem to that was where would she find the park? Did this city even have one?

She sighed heavily as she hung her head, "This is so difficult,"

That's when she bumped into someone. She took a few steps back not expecting the impact. "I'm so sorry about that,"

"You had better be! You made my collar crooked! It's not symmetrical!" It was a boy in a perfect black suit. He had two girls with him dressed exactly alike, one on the left side and one on the right. He was pointing at her also, but awkwardly with an index finger from both hands instead of just one.

This poor girl had been made a groupie and charged with ruining someone's collar.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't mean to!"

"Do you know how long it takes me every morning to properly iron, press, and fold my collar?" The boy asked angrily.

"Kid it's not that big of a deal. You're scaring her." The tallest of the girls said. The other stared at her with big child like blue eyes.

The boy or who she now knew as "Kid" just continued to grit his teeth as he too got in her face. "Just a minute, Liz, I'm going to teach this girl a lesson in orderly conduct!" Kid paused, abruptly as he stared at the girl's face now that he was up close.

With a quick movement she simply folded his collar down and ran away crying. She hadn't noticed the fact that she had left her suitcase there laying on the ground.

"Hey, wait you left your things!" Liz called out for her but the girl was already long gone. "Now look what you did, Kid! Really, was the collar that big of a deal? She apologized!"

Patty laughed without a care. "Kid is meanie face! Kid is meanie face!"

But, the perfect boy stood in astonishment. "Liz, Patty, did you just see that girl?"

"Well, yeah, she went screaming down the street." Liz said nonchantly.

"The curly hair girl ran!" Patty said, still laughing.

"No, that was obvious. I meant her face." Kid continued. "Her eyebrows, the way her hair curled around her face, even the way her tears welled up in her eyes. Her face was completely symmetrical with out a single flaw!"

Kid became overwhelmed with joy as he hugged himself. "She's my idol! I have to know who she is, someone born with complete symmetry!"

"Oh great, more symmetry crap…" Liz complained.

Patty began to poke at the girl's suitcase. "Poke, poke, poke!" Then she noticed the tag that hung from it. "Doggie tag!"

"No, it's a name tag." Liz inspected it.

"Good eyes, girls! What's her name?" Kid eagerly waited for her to say it.

"It's blank," Liz answered.

* * *

><p>"This…this is the worst day ever!" The girl cried. "I can't believe I lost my suitcase! I'm usually so good at keeping track of things."<p>

"Well at least I found a bench…" She tried to stay positive as she looked down at her hands sadly.

That's when she over heard arguing in an apartment above her.

"Soul, you are such a jerk! I asked you a thousand times to wash the dishes!" A girl shouted.

"I told you I didn't feel like it! And, it's your turn anyways!" The boy, Soul, yelled back.

It seemed like they were a couple. The girl guessed that they had to be since they were living with each other.

"Well, I'm tired! Can't you do something nice for once?" She complained.

"Like, I'd want to be nice to you, flat chest." He retorted.

Uh-oh, that didn't sound so good.

"Soul, you, you jerk!" The girl screamed and from what happened next you could only assume that she had thrown a book and missed Soul so it went straight through the window.

And, hit the girl directly in the head, destroying the park bench. "So much force in one book…" The girl said through her pain with tears in her eyes.

She held her newly obtained lump and left the scene in search for another bench or just somewhere to rest her head. Completely lost and holding a head injury the girl wandered off into a forest. She was tired, cold, and hungry. And, the mocking sun was beginning to go down.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She says as she nestles herself under a tree. Then ironically, it starts to rain. "Aw, man, well at least it's not lighting."

Coincidently, a bolt of lighting struck the sky as loud thunder followed it. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

And, it did as strong winds began to shake the trees. It let the rain pour escape between the branches and soak her clothes.

"Maybe, I should just stay quiet." She complied as she laid down in the grass.

She curled up in a ball and covered her head with the hood of her sweater, hoping that she wouldn't be struck by lightning. Or have a cold the next morning from sleeping in wet clothes. The cold rain chilled her to the bone as the loud storm began to give her discomfort and the winds violently blew her brunette curls.

"This just isn't my lucky day…" She whimpered, as she began to cry. "I wish I hadn't moved here."

"If you're going to be my fangirl you can't talk like that." Someone said.

She couldn't feel the rain beat against her back anymore or the wind viciously attacking her hair. She looked up to see Black Star looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Man, it just sucks for you, fangirl." He smiled; he was using his body as a shield to protect her from the storm.

She didn't know why and even if she did she probably wouldn't understand it. But, he was here right now at her rescue.

"So, what was your name again? I forgot to ask." Black Star broke the silence. "I can't have a fangirl when I don't know her name."

The girl just smiled as she wiped away her tears, "My name is Xion. It's nice to meet you, Black Star."


End file.
